BANDHAN a relation of births
by Sumriti Kapoor
Summary: hey yaa...go through this story of time of kings ... enjoy reading ...and review too...
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO GUYS…Kaise ho aap sab ache hi honge…'''…..hamare iss jointed acc ki pehli pesh kash aapke saamne hain….''',..yeh idea prachi ka hain….likha huva mera hain…prachi mein tere jitna acha toh nahi likha hai…'''''…par try zarur kiya hain …love u dear…..and those who hve encouraged us too write the story…thankyou very much guys…..**

 **and others hve a look on this ….story of era of …kings and queens…**

 **enjoy the story….**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

… **..the beautiful morning starts with sweet and simple….enchanting morning…there were …sweet fragrances all over the plce….**

 **This time begins frm the very past era of kings and queens….**

 **There comes place…Called "SWARNNAGAR""…(means the golden city …)….**

 **Every Creature …in this …world assumes that …this …is the heaven ..on the earth.. .. and This is Indid the heaven on earth…..surrounded by 4 rainbow mountains in the north…..in the east and west…of this place …there r forests of golden lotus and golden deers….**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The king of this…magneficeint kingdom….is no less ..than any one….**

 **He is as mighty as the god….. "RAJENDRAAKSHISHAY"…**

 **His most loved king 's queen … died at the birth of his second daughter…'''…**

 **Now his soul rests in his two daughters…the soul of the kingdom…..**

" **TARIKHSHMA" (are hamari tarika ji)…The eldest daughter..is very sweet simple…and ofcourse..very courageous..and beautiful…..**

" **SWARNPURVA"….( hamari shreya)…she is very polite ..sweet and a very courageous ..n master at sword fighting…and of course beautiful…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ab chalet hain hamri rajkumariyon ke rajkumarou ke taraf…..**

 **now this kingdom is also not less then any other place…it is surrounded by rainbow mountains on the east…..has forests of beautiful magnificient flowers in the north and south…**

 **This kingdom …the place of happenings unumerable miracle's …is known as.."SHIKARPUR"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The king of this kingdom is very powerfulful and courageous….he is no a coward…**

" **RAJENDRABINDUSARA'' (koi aur naam nahi suja Mujhe..)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HE has 2 sons…. "AJABDEY" AND "DURVIV"**

" **AJABDEY( guess who?..right..our abhijeet sir ) ..inke bare me kya kehna…he his…hansome ..brave..and of course a great warrior..)**

" **DURVIV"(hmm…aapko pehle hi pata chal gaya hoga..haha ..are yaar hamare daya sir..)**

 **he is also no less than any one ..hve same qualities of his brother .never gets angry on anything ..jst like a cool prince..**

" **PURVANSHA"( yeh hai hamari Purvi dii)…inke bare me kya kehna…she is beautiful cute courageous,nature lover,and ya is very brave..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Here starts the story..guys….**

 **aaj ke liye hi itna hi …sry agar yeh short ho …par kya karu …90 marks…ke exam hein so pehle padhai aur ha sry for any mistakes**

 **yeh ..vukhad chudail ..kaisi hai tu…bolna ha..sry jitna tune bola utna nahi huva…sry ha …hope to be till ur expectations…sry once again…aur aap sab plzzz vote on our profile…and ya review to….**

 **and plzzzz if any body has any …ideas …plzzz pm us…**

 **bye guys..**

 **by ..**

 **urs**

 **kriti and vukhad chudail ( prachi )….**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hiii everyone,**_

 _ **Guys…first of all why no one is reviewing? Is this a way to behave with a writer…or I can say 2 writers…I know now I'm behaving really rudely but writers really fed up when no one review their story….its a thing that…we two were working together but becoz of exams…lishukriti updated a short intro of the story…when I checked the traffic graph…it was 232 views? Did u get that…within a day 21 hrs 238 view but the most sadful thing is that the reviews….. it is only 4…..as I saw it I thought then what is the need of writing….. when we can't impress the readers! Guys if u all don't want 2 read this plot or don't want we guys 2 write then tell us…we'll STOP!...without any other question…but don't make us sad…..its a request,**_

 _ **(I'm prchi is wr8ng if any bash will be there then don't atleast include lishukriti… and surely I want no bash)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Here goes the story…**_

 _ **(CHAPTER 1)**_

THE XPRESSION OF MORNING WAS CHANGING…a fully new idea…a new concept and a different flavor..which was changing the era….. dhire-dhire mausamon mein bahav aa rahi thi…ek nayi yug ki shuruat ho rahi thi…kuch chizon ki disha badal rahi thi toh kuch chizen sambhal rahi thi….aasmaano ki mizaaz badall rahi thi aur….. hawa ki bahav ab roop mein parivartann hone lagi thi….shayad ab kuch aise logon ka Milan hone wali thi jo ki neeyati se pehle hee nirdhaarit thi….purva likhit…..

.

.

Maharaja rajendrabindusara aaj bht bade chintann mein dube huye the…shayad kisiki rah ko take baithe the…..unke aankhon kuch ichaayein thi aur kuch saanson mein takraar…..ab woh budhe ho chuke the…aur maharani kasturi ke jane ke baad unhone dono beton aur unki ladli beti ko bade sikhsha, achaar-byabhaar, arthgyaan, bedh gyan, rakhsha sahtra aur hastakala mein nipun kiya tha….. unki yeh icha thi ki maharani je eke naa hone parunke bachon pe uska koi asar naa padeh…. Aur aaj dono bête unke rajkumar yaa phir yeh kaha jaye ki unke utaradhikaari bhabiraja AJAYDEB aur unke suputra rajkumar DURVIV aaj gurukul se sikhsha prapt kar unke ghar yani SHIKHARPUR phirse laut rahe the…aur iss kaaran who atyant prasanna the aur unki ek maatra putrid rajukumari PURVANSHA bade adhirr ho apne bhrataoon ki pratikshaa mein aarti ke thaal liye prastuth thi….rajmahal ko sabne itna sajayaa tha ki rajmahal bhi kisi dulhan ki tarah behad sundar dikh raha tha….. sabke khushi ka koi thikaana hee na tha…..

.

.

Aaj maharaj ne apne atyant priye mitra swarnnagar ke maharaj shri rjendraakshishay ko aamantrit kiya tha…. Jinki doh pyari aur duhshahshik betiyaan thi…..rajumari TARIKSHAMA aur rajkumari SWARNAPRAVA…..atyant gunbati e=bam har shastra mein nipun….

Rajkumari tarikshama ko baidya shastra mein badi dilchupshi thi….unhone har baidya niti ka adhyann kiya tha aur unka istemaal wo chikitsha mein karti thi…..

Rajkumari swarnprava har shastra mein kaabil thi..khaas kar talvaar baji mein….un mein har tarah ka gyan tha….aankhon mein aisi chamak ki duniya ke rang udd jaayen aur haathon mein aisi vaar ki logon ke hosh-a-hawas sab berang hoo jayen…..shayd unka taqdeer isiliye bana tha….

Rajkumari purvansha se unki badi gehri dosti thi…. Wo dono bachpan ke priya mitra thin aur unn dono ko talvaar baji ka bada shauk tha…aur aaj jo wo dono milne jaa rahin thi toh un mein utsaah ki koi kami nahin thi…..

Dono rajkumariyaan bohut sundar dikh rahin thi…aankhon mein kajal..haathon mein ragile chudiyaan, kaano mein jhumke.. wo lehraate lambe aur ghane baal jinpe gajra ka khusnuma rang chaaya hua tha… dono ne ghagra pehna hua tha….. jinpe hire aur motiyo ki kaam hui thi…. Pairon mein payal aur gale mein naulakha haar uske saath maathe pe sinthni…..nainon ki bich lal rang ka topa…sar pe chunri aur hoton pe who muskurahat jo kisipe bhi bhaari ho

.

.

Swarnprava (adjusting her chunri) "hamse yeh chunri-unri sambhala nahin jataa….ham gir jayenge…"

Tarikshama (inside the chunri) 'agar aisa that oh apko yahan aana hee nahin chahiye tha swarn… ladkiyon wali harkatein kabhhi toh kiya karein!"

Swarn (irritatingly) "jiji hamse aap baat hee na karo…purva ne bulava bheja hai..aur ham na jayen..aisa ho nahin sakta…"

Tariksha (smartly) 'aisa hai toh aap ko jhungat mein hee rehna hoga swarn… aaj itni bhid hogi..thoda sharam toh bachaye rakhe aap raj-kumari jee"

.

.

Then swarnaprava left tarikshama and stood near her father….

.

.

Swarn (to her father) "pitashree yeh kya hai…ham inn ghunghat sambhal nahin paa rahe…. Aap kuch kijiye naa…"

Maharaj (smilingly) "swarn toh ek kaam ham kar sakte hein…ki rajmahal ke ander jaa ke aap ghunghat utaar saktin hai..philhaal ander chaliye…apkli saheli apka intezaar kar rahi hongi"

Swarn (little lightened) "jee pitashree..utna hamare liye bohut hai..kamsekam iss parda uth toh jayega..huh!"

Then they forwarded into the castle where maharaja rajendra bindusara was waiting for them with his daughter…

As they entered….

.

.

 **Rajadhi raaj saraalaam maha samrati chakrawartin shri rajendraakhshishay padhar rahe heinnnnnn…**

 **.**

 **.**

As rajkumari saw rajkumari purvansha…..she ran and hugged her…. But purvansha felt a little awkward…..as it was infront of the full crowd…

Purva (within the hug) "swarn..aap zara hatiye…..puri aawaam yahan hai..thoda toh laaheez kijiye…"

Swarn (within the hug) "duniya jaye bhad mein! Hame kya…pata hai apse ham kitne deno baad mil rahe hein..pure ek haft eke baad….aap ko khush hona chahiye purva….aap toh naraz ho rahin hai.."

They aparted.

.

.

Everyone was watching them..they felt embarssed….then both the kings each-other… they talked….tarikshama came near swarnprava & purvansha…

Rajendraakshishay "maharaj…waise apke putron se milne ki badi becheni hai…. Pata nahin dono rajkumar kitne bade ho gaye honge…unke paidaish pe unn dono ko dekha tha…."

Rajendrabindusara "maharaj apko yahan dekhke ham atyant khush hain…. Dono rajkumar padhaar chuke hein…ham toh bas apke hee pratiksha mein the….. ander padhariye… un dono se apki mulakat ham swyam karwayenge.."

Rajendraakshishay "ham pratikha karenge maharaj…jee zarur"

Rajendrabindusara "rajkumari purava….aap dono rajkumariyon ko bhitar le jayiye..aur haan unki (placing hand on both pricesses) khaatirdaari mein koi kami nahi rehni chahiye…."

Purvansha (smilingly) 'jee pitashree"

And all entered into the rajmahal…..

.

.

Shayad teenoo rajkumariyon ko pata hee na tha ki…unki zindgi mod le rahi thi….ek bht unchi udaan ke liye….jahan unko khushiyaan toh milegi hee uske saath bht sari dukh..dard..aur ek chakravihu jo ki unke janam ka kaarann banegi….

.

.

.

 **(to be continued)**

 **Really thnx to those 4 reviewers jinhone kuch toh review ki…**

 **Mahi di, sunshine dareya, luv u shreya and mahesh15** _….."really thnx for being so co-opperating….aapki reviews ne hamara housla badhayaa….really thnx"_

 _ **Then next baat ki…. According to the poll most of u wants rajvi as a couple….. so its decided that it is RAJVI…..and a very sorry to kavi fans becoz….we hv 2 decide rajvi..but it's a promise 2 write a kavi fic for u guys…..thnx for voting:)**_

 _ **And guys….plzz…..plzz…..plzz…atleast ek chota sa review toh dijiye…if there will be not more than 10 reviews within tomorrow then I heartily say that we'll leave this small step of within 1 account..sorry vry much:(**_

 _ **So, plz read and review..we r wa8ng**_

 _ **And kriti….u would be also very sad and shocked by my this action kyunki meine tere saath discuss nahin kiya tha..sorry yaar but this is what….if reviewers care then only they'll review…I'm not forcing but but atleast I want some reviews…..ok bye**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Be smiling (signing prachi.4893)**_

 _ **Regards urs**_

 _ **Sumriti (prachi & lishukriti)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hii guys…**_

 _ **Really thanks for all ur reviews….truely when a writer writes a story he or she writes it with many hopes..that atleast he or she will get a little appreciation and to u guys… thnx for being that much comfortable with my writing;)**_

 _ **I'm happy to receive ur reviews…thnx a lot…and about ur difficulties…then yah..we r going to change the name of the kings..but yah changing the names of dareya and abhirika is not possible…sorry for that….**_

 _ **So here goes the story-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **(CHAPTER 2)**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Yeh deen waqaui teeno rajkumariyon ke liye bohut hee khushi ka deen tha…. Aaj uss vani ko pura hona tha jo ki bohut saal pehle ki ghosna thi…woh panktiyaan…._

" _phirse hoga samay ka jeet…phir se niyati legi modd..phirse dehkegi aag jwala banker…phirse janam hogi un shur-viron ki…phirse likhi jayegi prem ki ek nayi dhaaraa..phirse itihaas ko garv hoga…phirse hogi ek nayi adyaay ki shuruaat.."_

 _Swarnnagar aur shikharpur ke kayi pothi tatha puraano mein inn panktiyon ki varnanaa thi lekin aaj tak bhi kisiko pata hee naa tha ki aakhir inn sab ka matlab kyat ha….._

Rajkumari purvansha apni sakhiyon ko puri reet-neet ke saath kakhsh ke ander le gayin..

Purva- (swarn ko pakadkar) "aap yeh kya kar rahi thin swarn…thodi bhi andaazaa hai apko ki pu re praza ke saamne yeh sab uchit byabhar nahin hoti hain…"

Swarn- (bejhijhak) "purva! Hamne aakhir galat hee kya kiya jo aap ham par bhadak rahin hein? Hame kya apne pyari shakhi se milne ka koi adhikaar nahin hain?"

Tarika- "swarn..aap yeh samajhne ki koshish kyun nahin karti hein? Ki aap ek rajkumari hein…aur apka janam ek bht bade rajparivaar mein hua hai…. Aur apko kuch maryaadaon ke bich mein rehna..hai…kuch deeno mein aapki shaddi hogi..phir aap kisi ke ghar ki bahu hogin..aur kisi rajya ki rani…kamse kam kuch lihaaz toh rakha kijiye…" (she sighed)

Swarn (apne kaano ko band karte huye) "uff jija…aur aap purva….aap dono ne mera kaan paka diya!..haan ham ek rajkumari hein..iska matlab yeh toh nahin ki ham ek inshaan nahin! Hamare paas wo sab adhikaar hai jo ek aam inshaan ke paas rehna chahiye…aur rahi baat shaddi ki toh….hame pitashree ko chodke kahin nahin jaanaa…agar kisiko hamse shaddi karni hogi toh use hamare rajmahal mein rehna hoga!"

Purva (haar maante huye) "thik hai swarn! Thik hai! Aap maharaja ke paas hee rahiyega…koi zarurat nahin shaddi karne ki! Huh! Pata nahin kisko padi hogi apse shaddi karne ki.."

Tarika- "bilkul shai kaha purva! Jo koyi mahashay iss mahashyaa se vivah karega woh iss duniya ka sabse badnaseeb hoga!"

 _Aur wo dono hans padin...unhe hanste dekh rajkumari swarna gusse se pagal ho gayin aur bina kuch kahey kakhsya se bahar chali gayin….rajkumari purva aur rajkumari tarikshama ne unhe rokne ki koshish ki par..hamesa ki tarah wo asafal rahein…._

 _Rajkumari swarn...hamesa ki tarah apne gusse ko kabu mein rakhne ke liye... yudh-sala mein chali gayin...talvaar chalane ki abhayash karne...jaisa unka rajmahal tha waisa hee unke liye shikharpur ka rajmahal..wo yahan ki har ruh-ruh se wakif thin..._

.

.

YUDH-SALA

.

.

Rajkumari ne apne mukh par patti bandhi...myaan se talvaar nikali aur...sipahiyon ne unhe gher liya...rajkumari ke aankh itne shphast thi ki saare sipahiyon ko pata tha ki aaj un logon ki khair nahin...

Rajkumari ne talvaar ki pehli vaar ki...sipahi jukh gaye...wo ghumi aur phirse dusra vaar..iss baar sipahi piche hatt gaye...rajkumari muskayi...unhone upar chalaang lagaya aur sare sipahiyon ne ek saath vaar kiya...akeli wo saare sipahiyon pe lapet padi...ek hee vaar aur sare sipahi zameen par...unki muskurahat laut aayi... pata nahin phir kya hua..par zoro ki aandhi aane lagi...zor-zor se hawayein chalni lgin..baharon mein koi mehfuz rang chaane laga... tufaan aaj niyati ki sahayata kar raha tha...rajkumari ne aankhein bandd kar lee... wo ruk see gayin par unka mann naa jane kyun bohut lalcha raha tha...shayad koi apna unke saamne dastakh de raha ho..aur itne mein unhone apne aankh par se haath uthaya...kuch nahin par unn aandhiyon mein koyi naujaban khada tha...koyi yodha se kuch kamm nahin...aankhon ek chamak aur haathon mein talvaar... muh par laal rang ki patti...aur sharirik roop se kisi sipahi se kam nahi...

Rajkumari ne iss sipahi ko kabhi dekha hee nahin tha… toh unhe achraz hui...

Swarn "shayad tum naye sipahi ho..aaj se pehle kabhi tumhe yahan toh dekha nahin tha.."

Sipahi "apko hamare hone ya nahone se kayi matlab nahin...agar dam hai toh iss talvaar se baat kijiye mohtarmaa.."

Swarn "jee zarur...jung ke maidaan par jo koyi bhi aata wo ek sipahi hee hota hai...koi baat nahin..ham tayar hein"

Dono muskuraye. Shayad bhagya ki yehi kaamna thi jo inn doh musafiron ko aise hee milna tha... naa hee koyi phoolon ke bich yaa phir kisi sarobar ke paas...kyunki inki niyati hee kaanton par likhi thi... inka bhagya hee kasauti pe tha..inki janam hee isiliye hui thi ki yeh milkar ek nayi yug ki shuruaat karein...

Wo sipahi ne pehla waar kiya...aur yakinan rajkumari ne waar ko rok liya... aaj pehli baar rajkumari ko talvaar ke bhaaripann ki ehsaas ho rahi thi... unke mann ko pata chal gaya tha ki unka dushman unke takkar ka hai... dekhte-hee-dekhte unke piche se ek waar hui... rajkumari apne ghutne par baith gayi...piche talvaar ki aur yeh waar bhi jhel li... us sipahi ne phir muskuraya... iss baar rajkumari ne pehli waar ki... sipahi niche jhuk gaya... phir ek baar piche waar aur rajkumari piche jhuk gayi... uss sipahi ne rajkumari ke paanv pe prahaar kiya..aur rajkumari ke ek chalaang ne waar ko nakaamyaab kar diya...

unke bich ki yudh chalu thi jab wahan rajkumari tarikshama rajkumari swarn ko dhundte hue aa phunchi...aur tabhi hee ek rajkumar wahan aa pahunche...

rajkumar bade hee tezaswee dikh rahe the…..aankhon mein prakash aur haathon mein shikharpur ki sone ki talvaar...aur shayad wo bhi kisiko dhundte hue aa pahunche the...unn dono ki aankhen ek duje se takra gayin...

aaj shayad prakruti ki milan hone wali thi...doh-doh jaan..doh shariron ke saath ek dusre se waqif hone wale the...

un dono ke bich ki fasle ab shayad hee kam ho rahe the..dono ek-duje ke ankh mein kho rahe the….rajkumari tarikshama ne kuch dur tak andazaa laga liya tha ki yeh rajkumar koun the….. tabhi rajkumari purvansha swarn aur tarikshama ko dhundte hue aa pahunchi….

Rajkumar aur rajkumari ko ek duje mein khote hue dekh liya…tabhi unki nazar yudh bhumi par padi toh wahan unke doh aur aziz ladh rahe the…unhone pagal hokar sar par haath de diya…parantu isse kuch hone toh wala nahi tha isiliye…unhone khansne ki koshish ki jisse rajkumari tarikshama aur wo rajkumar apne sapno mein se bahar aa gaye….

Purva (hans-hans ke) "waise dadabhai yeh ho kya raha tha..aur tariksha jiji yeh aap kahan khoyi hui thi? Haan?"

Rajkumar aur rajkumari (ek saath) "wo toh ham…..wo nahi toh"

Un dono ne ek dusre ko dekha.

Purva "rehne dijiye! Waise dadabhai aap yahan kya kar rahe hein?"

Ajaydeb "woh ham durviv ko dhundte hue aaye the..parantu...". unhone yudh-bhumi ki taraf dekha.

Tarikshama "aur ham toh swarn ko dhundte hue yahan aaye the..parantu..."

Purva "parantu yeh dono hee yudh bhumi par yudh kar rahe hein...(sar par haath dete huye)..yeh durviv dadabhai aur swarn ke kala pure milte-julte hein..dono jab bhi gussa ho yudh-bhumi mein pravesh ho jate hein...dhat! meri bhag..kaise bhai ko aisi sakhi...hame toh chulu bhar pani mein dub marna chahiye..."

Ajaydeb aur tarikshama dono hee chup the. Purva ab zyada kuch bole yudh bhumi ki taraf nikal gayin.

Yahan yudh zari thi.

Rajkumar durviv(yani daya) rajkumari swarn(shreya) se yudh kar rahe the…. Isse pehle kuch hota durviv ne jaise hee talvaar se waar ki…. Ab swarn kuch thak chuki thin..waise durviv bhi thak chuke the lekin...thakavat ke wajah se _rajkumar ke waar ko swarn ne apne bahon par le liya...aur unke baju se khoon nikalne laga...jaise hee durviv ne khoon dekha wo uttejeet ho uthe... unhe pata tha ki wo ek stree se ladh rahe hein lekin unhe kisi prakar ka haani na pahunchakar parantu jaise hee swarn ke bahon se khoon nikalne laga wo talvaar chod swarn ko pakad liye...aur isi wajah se unke chehre par se patti uthh gayi...ab swarn girne hee wali thin ki durviv ne unhe pakad liya..._

 _Purva yeh dekh aur tezi se daudin..aur rajkumar ajaydeb aur rajkumari tarikshama bhi daude... aur teeno durviv aur swarn ke paas pahunch gaye... itna hee hua tha ki swarn ne aankhe bandd kar liye...lekin aankhe bandd karne se pehle unke aankhon ke saamne durviv ka chehra tha..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(TO BE CONTINUED)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sorry guys...i can't answer u all...becoz in my home there is no net connection and i'm updating from my neighbour's house so...if u can then forgive me...i'd read all the reviews...and really very sweet of u all guys...**_

 _ **Regarding dareya then…this story is very congested and also full of tragedy..now it is only a start so..kp watching…..aage shayad jo ho wo aap sab padhkar mujhe;) sorry hame yaani lishukriti ko bhi kacha chaba jayen….(hehehehehe my vukadd..mein dubungi toh tujhe saath le dubungi….don't worry;)…aur mujhe bhi publicly tujhse baat karni aati hai mata kriti;)…)**_

 _ **So bye..tkcr and ofcourse… EK CHOTA REVIEW DENA MATT BHULNA…plllzzzz (*puppy eyes*)**_

 _ **Nxt chapter will be updated by lishukriti…so bye-bye..meet u all vry soon….**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Be smiling**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Signing of (prachi.4893)**_

 _ **Urs**_

 _ **Sumriti kapoor**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone….i know we r really very late…but iss me prachi ki koi galti…nahi….actually this chap would be written by me….but I m really aalsi…**

 **And ya bashers plzz stay away from the story…but plzz don't bash…..its a request**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **abh aage…**

 **(CHAPTER 3)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

swarn abh kuch thak gayi thi….isliye thakavat ke karan unhone rajkumar ka vaar apne bahon me le liya …unke baju se khoon aane laga..jaise hi durviv ne yeh dekha ..unhone talwar ko chod….swarn ko pakad liya…yeh dekh kar purva ,tarikshma aur ajabdeb unh ke oor bhage chale aye….itna hi hua tha ki swarn ne aapne aakhe band kar li…lekin aapni aakhon ko band karne ke purv unhone durviv ka chehra dekh liya tha…

.

.

.

kuch shan baad

.

.

..vaidyaraj swarn ke ghav par aaushadi laga rahe the…..dhire dhire swarn ko hosh aa raha tha…unhone apnea as paas dekha … "ye hum kaha hai"…. " aap humare kaksh me ho swarn"…hum aapke kaksh me …parantu hum tho niche yudhshala me uss sipahi ke saath talwar baji kar rahe the… " swarn aap thakavat ke karan behosh ho gayi thi.."…tarikhsma yeh kehta huve kuch fal leke ayi….. " aur dusri baat yeh ki jis sipahi ki aap baat kar rahi hai…vo aur kohi nahi balki humare dadabhai rajkumar durviv the…"purva yeh kehta huve unke nikat aake baith gayi … "kya …voh rajkumar durviv the…"…. "jee haan swarn"…. "acha abh vo sab baate chodiye , swarn aap yeh kuch fal khaa lijeye..aur aaram kijeye … " tikh hai jeeja"

.

.

.

yaha tarikshma ke kaksh me …..

.

.

.

rajkumari tarikshma apne kaksh me khidki ke pas aake kisi ke khayole me khoya hui thi…ya kahe tho rajkumar ajabdeb ke khayole me hi khoyi hui thi…najaane aisa kya jaadu chal diya jo ki vo unke taraf manmohit ho gayi…

yaha rajkumar ajabdeb ka bhi kuch aisa hi haal tha…unhe tho har jagah abh vo rajkumari jinki unse beth kuch shan pehle huyi thi…vo nazar aa rahi thi…Shayd un dono ko ek duje se pyaar ho raha tha…

.

.

.

swarn kaksh me rahseen ho chuki thi ..vo apne bistar se uthne hi vali thi ki tabhi purva vaha pahuchti hai….

Purva : swarn ko vapas litha the huve…swarn ye kya aap apna zara sa bhi dhyaan nahi rakti ….palang se kyu uth rahi thi aap…aapko vaidya raj ne kaha tha na vishram karne …

Swarn: purva ko kathte huve….haan hume achi tarah se gyaath hai ki hume vaidyajii ne aaram karne ko kaha tha …magar hum kitna aaram karenge…hum pak gaye vohi baith –baith ke….

Purva : uff …swarn aap bhi na…bilkul bache jaise harkate karthi hun…

swarn : acha …hum mante hai ki hum bache jaise vyahvhar karte hai…bus abh kush aap…..

Purva : bas bas bahut ho gayi aapki nautanki…acha ye bataye….jitna hume gyat hai …aapke do aur bratha hai na…toh abh vo kaha hai….

Swarn : mere dono bratha filhaal gurukul me hai…patha hai hum kabse un dono se nahi mile hai…hume unki bahut yaad aati hai…

Purva : toh vo dono kab lautenge ?

Swarn : tumhe itni jaldi kyu hai…mere bratha hai …kahi kuch …

Purva : Swarn tum bhi naa….hum tho bas yu hi puch rahe the ….

Swarn : achaa jee

Purva : haan jee

Swarn : humne pitashree se kuch din pehle hi pucha tha….unhone uss samy kaha tha ki vo dono shegra hi lautenge…

Purva : asha karte hain ki tumhare dono bhai shegr se shegr laut aaye…..

Swarn : acha ye sab chod …vaise Mujhe ye bata kit u shadi kab kar rahi hai?

Purva : jis din tu karegi us hi din hum bhi karenge…..

Swarn [ slapping her forehead ] tujhe shadi nai karni kya …

Purva : humne kaha tho sahi ki…jis din aap vivah karengi uss hi dn hum bhi vivah karenge…

Swarn : aap se hum ne kaha tha na ki hum kabhi shadi nahi karenge….

Purva : vo tho samay aane pe hi pata chalega…

.

.

.

yaha swarnpur mein….

.

.

ek sundar sa rath swarnpur ke aur badhta jaa raha tha…uss rath me do naujawan rajkumaro ke vesh bhushaou me aakhon me ek chamk le ke..baithe the….. " bhaisa aapko nahi lagta ki hume humari aane ki suchna de deni chahiye thi…ek rajkumar dusre rajkumar se kehta huve…..

rajkumar 2 : aapbhi naa…agar pehle suchna de dethe tho..fir humari priyya behno ke much ke uss khushi ko kese dekh pate…

rajkumar 1 : lekin bratha agar ve mahal me naa huve tho ?

rajkumar 2 : offo…aap abhi se hi panothi kyu laga rahe ho…

rajkumar 1 : achaa jee…hum panothi nahi laga rahe..chahthe hum bhi yeh hi ki jald se jald apne pure parivaar se mile…

rajkumar 2 : sach kaha aapne ****** ….kitne varsho baad hum un sab se milne jaa rahe hai…abh tho hum se sabr hi nahi kiya jaa sakta…

..rajkumar 1 ke kuch bolne se pehle….gudsavar : raj mahal aa gaya rajkumar…

rajkumar 1 : shukriya kaka…

.

.

.

.

…aur vo dono mahal me jaate hai…vo dono rajmahal ke andar ke pahuchte hain…aur unhe vo mahal me koi nahi dikhtha ….

rajkumar 1 : ye sab hai kaha…..

rajkumar 2 : shayad apne kaksh me ho sab…

rajkumar 1 : shayad ye ho saktha ….hum pitashree ke kaksh me dekh kar aate hai….

rajkumar 2 : aur hum swarn aur tarikshma ke kaksh me dekhthe hain…

….raja sanjeet ke kaksh ke taraf badthe huye rajkumar 1 unke kaksh me jaate hain…..

…vaha unhe koi nahi najar aaya…. " pitashree" … "pitashree"…ye bhi yaha nahi hai ….vo kaksh se bahar aathe hai ..tabhi unhe ek dasi jaathe huye najar aathi hai…

… "suniye"...

… "rajkumar aap! …aap kab aaye ?...

… "aap sab vo chodiye aur hume yeh baataye ki sab kaha gaye"…?...

… "rajkumar rajajii ,rajkumari swarn aur rajkumari tarikshma rajaji ke dost shikarpur ke rajaji amar ke paas gaye hain"….

…. "kya?...par kab?"...

… "yahi kuch ek din pehle"…

…. "tikh hai aap jayiye"…

vo dasi vaha se jaati hain….

rajkumar 1 (pov) : hey bhagwan .ye pitashree bhi humare ane tak ka intezaar nahi kar sakthe the kya?...sochenge bhi kaise unhe todhe hi pata tha?...kaha tha hum ne bhaiya se…ki aane se pehle ek baar suchna de dete hain …lekin nahi unhe tho aapni hi man marzi karni hai…..abh jald se jald bratha ko ye suchna de dete hai….

…yaha swarn aur tarikshma ke kaksh me….

rajkumar 2 : kaksh me pahuchte hi …swarn …swarn …tarikshma..tarikshmaa..kaha hai aap dono …dekhiye hum vapis aa gaye hain…swarnn tarishmaa..swarnnn…

…..tabhi piche se un pe khandhe par haat rakhta hai…..vo piche mudhte hain …

rajkumar 2 : ******aap…aapne tho hume dara hi diya ..kya hua?..koi mila…yah ape tho koi nahi hai…

rajkumar 1 : koi milega bhi nahi….

rajkumar 2 : kyu?

rajkumar 1 : kyuki sab shikarpur gaye hain pitashree ke mitra rajaji amar ke paas….

rajkumar 2 : kya?...par aise kaise?...

rajkumar 1 : bhaisa hum ne aapse pehle hi kaha tha na ki ane ki suchna de dete hai par aap humari baat kabhi mane tho na …..

rajkumar 2 : hume kya patha tha ki ye log achanak se shikarpur jaayenge….

rajkumar 1 : aap abh vo sab chodiye aur ye sochiye ki abh kya kare?

rajkumar 2 : kyu na hum bhi chal pade shikarpur ke liye…

rajkumar 1 : bhaisa aapne tho mere muh ki baat cheen li…neki aur puch puch…

rajkumar 2 : tho fir shegr hi chaliye ******hume der nahi karni chahiye….

…..aur vo dono apne rath me sidhe sidhe shikarpur ke oor nikal padhthe hai…..

.

.

.

.

.

….shikarpur me ajabdeb aur durviv ke kaksh me…

durviv : kya hua bhaisa aapne hume bhulaya …

ajabdeb : haa durviv…darasal baat yeh hai ki aaj indu(ishita) aur kajal subha hi ane vale the ..parantu abh toh dopehar ho chukka hai..fir bhi inn dono ka koi ata pata nai hai..…do din purv unka patra hume mila tha …lekin ve dono abh tak yaha nahi pahuchi hi nahi…kahi vo dono kisi sankat me tho nahi….

durviv : bhaisa hume un dono ki bahut chintha ho rahi hai…

ajabdeb: durviv aap humare sipahiyo ko keh dijeye ki jaye aur pure shikarpur aur shikarpur ke sima par jo khatarnak jungle hai vaha par bhi dono raniyo ko dhundha jaye…

durviv : jee bhaisa…

.

.

.

.

.

….saare sipahiyo ko yeh baat pata chal chuki thi…sab apne apne kamo me lag chuke the…saare shikarpur aur jungalo me chaan been shuru ho chuki thi…..sandhyakal me saare sipahi vapas khaali haath laut aathe hai…

sipahi 1 : rajkumar humne pure shikarpur me dekh liya hai parantu hume kahi bhi rajkumari indu aur rajkumari kajal nahi najar aaye…

sipahi 2 : haan rajkumar humne bhi pure van ki talashi le li lekin kahi bhi hum eve dono nahi dikhe….

durviv : aise kaise ho saktha hai ..ve dono yaha ane vale the par..yaha par aa na paye…

purva : dadabhai ye bhi toh ho saktha hai na ki ve dono vaha se nikle hi naa ho…

ajabdey : nahi purva ..humne bhi pehle ye hi socha isi shak ko sach me badal ne ke liye humnne humaare ek maaniniya ghuptcharo ko amerkot bheja tha ye pata karne ke liye ki vo vaha se nikle bhi ya nahi….magar hume pata chala kive dono vaha se kabke nikal chuke the…

durviv : bhaisa hum abhi jaake unhe dhundte hai…

raja amar ate huve : nai durviv iss waqt bahar jaana thik nahi…kal prath kaal hote hi hum sabse pehla kary unhe dhundhne ka hi karenge …

ajabdeb : lekin pitajee…

…tabhi unhe piche se koi pukar tha hai…

… "dadabhai"…

…..ajabdeb aur durviv piche mud ke dekhte hai …aur unki khushi ka koi thikana hi nahi rehtha …..

…vaha par unhe indu aur kajal sahi salamat unke aakhon ke saamne najar aathe hai…

…indu aur kajal durviv aur ajabdey ke pas bhaage chale athe hai….

indu : bhaisa pata humne aapko yaad kiya …..

kajal : bhaisa iss pagal se zyada hum ne aapko yaad kiya ….

indu : nahi humne…

purva : haan aap dono tho bas apne bhaisa ko hi yaad kijeye ..hume tho sab bhul hi jaate hain….

….sab uski nautanki dekh kar has the hai…

indu aur kajal saath me… " are humari pyaari behana hum aapko kaise bhul sakthe hai , aap tho humari sabse pyaari behena hai….

purva : bas bas aap dono hume makhan mat lagaye…hum aap dono ki kaksh koo abhi khulwate hain…

raja amar : haa purva jayiye aur inke kaksh ko saaf kar wa dijiye…

purva : jee pitajee…

…purva vaha se jaati hai….vo kaksh se bahar nikalkar kajal aur indu ke kaksh ke taraf badh rahi thi…tabhi unki takar kisi rajkumar se hoti hai…purva ne apne aankhe band kar li ..vo girne hi vali thi magar uss rajkumar ne unhe pakad liya…unka ek haath umki kamar par tha aur ek hath ne purva ke haat ko pakad liya…..vo rajkumar purva me jaise kho hi gaya tha…..purva ne dhire dhire apni aankhe kholi….ussne uss rajkumar ko dekh liya…..dhono hi ek dusre me khoo se gaye the….

...tabhi baju khade hue rajkumar khasthe hue …..hum bhi he yaha….

…..dono aapne khayalo se bahar aaa jate hain…rajkumar2 purva ko thik se khada kar dete hain…..

purva : aap ka shukriya ..

rajkumar 2 : are nahi nahi shukriya ki zarurat nahi hai….

….purva vaha se jaati hai…..dono rajkumar bhi age badthe hain…..purva piche mudkar dekhti hain…tabhi hi vo rajkumar bhi mudkar peeche dekhta hain….dono ek dusre ko dekhkar muskuraye…..fir vo done hi viprit disha ke oor chal pade

.

.

.

.

.

yaha ajabdeb ke kaksh me ….

durviv : parantu tum dono akhir the kaha…?

ajabdeb : pata hai hum sab kitne chintit ho gaye the…

indu : dadabhai hum dono jungle me ek ghadhe me gir gaye the …isliye hum aa nahi sake …

kajal : dadabhai hum ne inse kaha tha ki hum rath me hi chalthe hai par nahi iss maharani ko ghodho pe aana tha…aur fir hum dono paani dhundne lage …tabhi hi hum uss ghade me gir gaye…vo tho shukr ho unn do rajkumaro ka jinhone hume bachaya?

durviv : rajkumar? …tho aap dono ko unhe yaha lana chahiye tha na….

kajal : bhaisa hume unhe kehne ki zarurat hi nai thi kyuki unn dono ko yahi pe hi ana tha?

raja amar : tho akhir vo dono hai kaha?

indu : wo dono bas aa hi rahe honge…

kajal : dekheye vo dono aa gaye…

.

.

.

purva ne kaksh ko bohut khubsurti ke saath saaf karwaya…unhey unke behno ke aaney ke khushi mein aur kuch dikh hee nahin raha tha, unhone sarey kaam samapt kiya aur indu-kajal ko bulaney ke liye bas bahar nikley the…dwaar ke choukhat pe ruk gayin…

purva (pov) "hey bhagbaan! Firse kya ho raha hai…pata nahi kya hoga!"

.

.

.

.

Wahan raja shaeb…rajkumari tarikshama, indu kajal, rajkumar ajaydeb aur sarey sipahi moujud the…parantu…sabke-sab nis-stahabdh (dumbstruck) the… aur yahan…inn dono mein yudh prarambh ho chukka tha…

Swarn "aap ek ghatiya rajkumar hein!"

Durviv "toh aap kahan ki maharani hein…huh!"

Swarn "dekhiye ! hamey kuch na kahein warna sar se dhad alag karwa dengey…"

Durviv "phir ham bhoot hokar apko darayengey…huh!"

Swarn "rajkumar…ham bhut-pret mein vishwas nahin kartey!"

Durviv "toh kya hua! Vishwas thodi karna hai…apko ham darayengey!"

Swarn "aap apney had mein hee rahiye!"

Durviv "ham apney had mein hee hai…ap hee had se bahar jaa rahin hein!"

Swarn "apko ham…ham chodengey nahin!"

Durviv "toh ham apko kahan chodengey ! huh!"

Raja amar "rajkumar durviv! Rukiye!"

Durviv "pitashree aap toh rehney hee dijiye…kisney kaha tha apko…iss bandariya ko yahan laney ke liye…"

Raja amar "par…"

Swarn "kyaaa? Apn..apney hamey…bandariya kaha?"

Durviv "aur nahi toh kya ?"

Swarn "toh..toh aap nakalchi Bandar! Huhh!"

Durviv "tum bandariya!"

Swarn "aap banadr!"

Durviv "jee nahin aap!"

Swarn "aap!"

Durviv "aap!"

Swarn "aap!"

Purva "dada bhai…swarn ek dum chup!"

Sabki aankhein purve ki aur chali gayi…lekin ab durviv aur swarn ko bohut daant padeney wali thi…

.

.

.

.

 **Guys now keep waiting next chapter will arrive very soon…**

 **Tab tak issi sey prashanna rahiye aap log…hamey aagyan dey…shukriya :)**

 **And please review :) *puppy eyes***

 **.**

 **.**

 **Be smiling**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Urs sumriti kapoor (lisha & prachu) ;)**


End file.
